1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns an overhead camshaft type internal combustion engine. Specifically, this concerns an engine cylinder head with single or dual overhead camshafts supported therein for rotation in synchronization with the engines crankshaft. The camshaft is typically mounted in split bearings including bearing caps attached to the cylinder head assembly by cap screws or the like, one screw located on each side of the camshaft. The subject bearing cap is mounted to the cylinder head by fasteners located to only one side of the camshaft so that space adjacent the other side is available for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,903 to Asano and 4,593,657 to Aoi et al., both discloses a cylinder head assembly with a camshaft secured thereto by a complex and elongated bearing cap. The bearing cap is relatively large and heavy and is secured to the cylinder head by fasteners located laterally to both sides of the camshaft with an end portion overlying a free end of the camshaft.
The Koller U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,693 discloses an overhead cam type cylinder head with an elongated holder device which loosely secures the camshaft in the cylinder head bearing prior to final assembly of the camshaft.